Vivre ensemble
by Mayaku-chan
Summary: La Congrégation n'en peut plus des disputes incessantes de Kanda et Allen, Komui met donc au point un moyen pour qu'ils arrivent à s'entendre.


Salut la compagnie ! J'ai retrouvé dans mes fichiers cet OS qu'une de mes lectrices de blog avait commandé pour son anniversaire. Bizarrement, je ne l'avais pas posté sur Fanfiction.. donc maintenant je le fais ^^""

Disclaimer : Les persos sont à moi ! (dans une autre vie... T-T)

Couple : Yullen

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><em><span>Vivre ensemble<span>_

Ils recommençaient. C'était la troisième fois depuis le début de la journée. D'abord dans le réfectoire alors qu'ils se croisaient pour la première fois ce jour pour déjeuner, puis dans la salle d'entrainement et cette fois-ci, c'était dans le couloir que l'exorciste maudit et le taciturne avaient « décidé » de s'engueuler, s'échangeant des pics et des insultes, et, selon les quelques traqueurs qui observaient la scène, amusés ou blasés, ils ne tarderaient pas à en venir aux mains.

Mais quelqu'un en décida autrement. Alors qu'ils s'échangeaient « gaiement » une énième critique, la jeune chinoise Lenalee Lee intervint pour les séparer, leur disant que son frère les attendait dans son bureau. C'est donc après un dernier regard haineux que les deux adversaires se rendirent dans le plus grand bordel de la Congrégation : Le bureau de Komui.

Le brun et le blandinet prirent place chacun à un bout du canapé, sans s'adresser un regard, mais la tension ne faiblissait pas entre eux.

Komui ne tarda pas à prendre la parole et s'exprima sérieusement, pour une fois.

« _Ça ne plus durer. Quand comprendrez-vous que vous êtes dans le même camp ?_

__Ne me mettez pas dans le même sac que ce Moyashi !_

__Non c'est dans le sac des pommes pourries qu'on va te mettre BaKanda._

__Il n'y a que toi de pourri ici sale pousse de soja !_

__Silence tous les deux ! intervint l'intendant, tout le monde en a plus qu'assez de vos disputes pour un oui ou pour un non, donc ! J'ai décidé d'y remédier._

__Oui, bonne idée ! lança le plus jeune, Envoyez-le en mission, j'aurais la paix._

__Allen, s'il te plait ! Je n'avais pas fini ! Je disais donc, mon génialissime esprit supérieur a mis au point une méthode pour vous apprendre à vivre ensemble dans la joie et la bonne humeur !_ »

Ces trois mots firent grimacer le japonais. La joie et la bonne humeur, il n'en avait pas besoin, il voulait juste que le Moyashi disparaisse de son environnement.

Quant à Allen, imaginant Kanda souriant, poli et sociable, il éclata tout simplement de rire.

Ledit Kanda le regarda comme s'il était attardé et Komui profita de leur inattention commune pour les attacher l'un à l'autre par des menottes bien solides.

Une seconde plus tard, le japonais s'insurgea.

« _C'est quoi ce bordel ?_

__Allons du calme Kanda-kun ! lui demanda le taré de service._

__Pas question d'être attaché à cet imbécile de Kanda !_

__Je t'emmerde gringalet !_

__T'es pas épais non plus je te signale !_

__J'ai plus de muscle dans le petit doigt que tu n'en as dans tout le corps Moyashi !_

__Dommage que tu n'en ais pas dans la tête, ça te servirai à retenir mon nom BaKanda !_ »

Pendant que les deux hommes continuaient leur conversation des plus courtoises, les quelques personnes présentent ne pouvaient cacher leur lassitude.

Komui tenta plusieurs fois de les faire taire mais ses efforts furent vain jusqu'à ce qu'il ait une grande idée…

«_ Si vous ne la fermez pas, je demanderais à Jeryy de ne plus préparer ni soba, ni Miratashis dango !_ »

Effet immédiat, tel une douche froide, les deux exorcistes cessèrent leur combat verbal et fixèrent l'Intendant.

« _Maintenant, si vous voulez que ces plats restent au menu, vous allez rester attachés ensembles jusqu'à ce que vous vous supportiez sans vous battre. Je suis assez clair ?_ »

Les deux exorcistes acquiescèrent, et c'est avec un grand sourire victorieux que Komui les mis à la porte pour retourner à son travail favori : récupérer les heures de sommeil dont il n'a pas besoin.

A ce moment-là, Kanda aurait voulu plus que tout au monde égorger Komui et Allen avec son cher Mugen mais malheureusement, son arme était toujours en réparation suite à leurs passages dans l'Arche.

Quant à son adorable compagnon d'infortune, son innocence était scellée à cause de parchemins magiques que Link lui avait apposés afin de profiter de vacances offerte par son supérieur.

Grommelant des injures, Kanda prit la direction de la salle de méditation. Tout cela l'avait passablement énervé et il avait besoin de calme et de tranquillité pour se calmer.

Seulement, la pousse de soja ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il avait faim. Il voulait son deuxième gouter et la direction que prenait Kanda l'éloignait de la délicieuse nourriture de Jeryy. Il se mit donc à tirer dans Kanda le sens inverse.

Conséquence immédiate… une nouvelle dispute.

Ils gueulèrent chacun leur tour jusqu'à un arrangement à l'amiable.

Allen put donc aller se remplir les (les ?) panse(s ?) puis il ne devait pas faire de bruit pendant que Kanda méditait. Cet arrangement n'étaient cependant pas du à la bonne volonté des deux hommes mais à l'intervention de Lenalee qui voulait que ses amis réussissent enfin à s'entendre.

Allen s'ennuyait. Kanda était là, en tailleur, droit comme un i, respirant calmement depuis bientôt deux heures. Il voulait retrouver Krory pour jouer au poker, Lavi étant malheureusement absent, mais il devait rester là à attendre que môsieur le misanthrope finisse sa foutue méditation.

Pourtant il avait essayé de s'occuper. Il avait compté quatre fois les dalles du plafond, il avait regardé les nuages par la fenêtre, il avait dormi une petite-demi-heure, mais là, c'en était trop. Il posa ses prunelles grises sur son rival. Le visage de celui-ci était toujours fermé mais il semblait moins tendu. Cela adoucissait ses traits. Allen se surprit à penser que le kendoka dégageait un certain charme. Puis une question traversa son esprit.

« _Kanda ? A quoi tu penses ?_

__Ta gueule._

__Hey ! Je te posais juste une question ! Si tu faisais un effort pour répondre gentiment, on serait peut-être détachés plus vite !_

__Tch' ! En quoi ça te regarde de toute façon ?_

__Mieux se connaitre peut nous aider à arrêter de nous engueuler._

__Sauf que j'ai pas envie qu'on se connaisse, alors on va s'ignorer jusqu'à ce que Komui retire ses putains de menottes et après ça on pourra de nouveau être loin l'un de l'autre._ »

Allen fut blessé par cette réponse, mais il en avait confirmation. Kanda ne l'aimait pas. Même pas un tout petit peu… il baissa les yeux et quelques secondes après, son estomac lui intima de se préoccuper d'autre chose que du japonais.

« _Putain, mais t'as mangé y'a même pas deux heures !_

__D-désolé ! fit l'albinos en rougissant._ »

Etre symbiotique ne présente pas que de bons cotés.

Le brun jura et tenta de se concentrer à nouveau mais l'estomac d'Allen refusait obstinément de cesser son insupportable vacarme.

Kanda se résolu donc à accompagner le maudit à self, mais plus pour sa propre tranquillité que par bonté. Maintenant, il regardait Allen manger, exaspérer. Il le plaignait parfois. Devoir manger autant à chaque repas devait être pénible. Sauf quand on aime manger autant que semblait l'aimer le Moyashi.

Quand enfin il eut fini de vider toutes ses assiettes, Allen se tourna vers Kanda.

« _Euh… on dort où ce soir ?_

__ Pas question que tu mettes un pied dans ma chambre._

__ Bon, bon… on va demander à Komui, ma chambre est trop petite._

__Hm. Fut la seule réponse du kendoka._ »

Allen soupira du manque de conversation de son compagnon d'armes. Il allait s'ennuyer les prochains jours, c'était sûr.

Dans les minutes qui suivirent, ils allèrent demander des infos à Komui et ce dernier leur remis la clé de la chambre 133. Or cette chambre comportait un lit double, pour le plus grand déplaisir de Kanda.

Bien qu'il ne voudrait pas l'avouer, il craignait ce qui pouvait se passer cette nuit, dans cette chambre. Il ne détestait pas Allen en réalité, au contraire. Mais ne voulant pas afficher ses sentiments et ses faiblesses, il s'obligeait à insulter son cadet pour dissimuler de bons sentiments sous de la haine. Et pour le moment, ça avait plutôt bien marché, mais l'idée de Komui risquait de tout foutre en l'air. Si Allen découvrait son secret, s'en serait finit.

Il subirait les moqueries de toute la Congrégation et le rejet par la personne qu'il aimait secrètement.

Sur ces sombres pensées, il ne remarqua pas qu'ils étaient arrivés et même entrés dans la chambre. Il ne revint sur terre que quand Allen l'appela à plusieurs reprises pour savoir de quel côté du lit il voulait dormir.

« _Ça va ? Tu semblais ailleurs._

__Hm._ »

Sans plus de paroles, Kanda s'installa sur le lit, suivit par Allen qui le regardait curieusement. Jamais Kanda n'avait été aussi distrait et donc si vulnérable. Cela lui donnait un nouvel aspect, un peu plus humain.

Perdus chacun dans leurs pensées tournées vers l'autre, ils s'endormirent.

Le lendemain matin, Kanda émergea tôt, comme à son habitude. Il était encore à moitié endormi mais il se sentait bien. Il avait chaud, une chaleur réconfortante, bien différente de la froideur de sa chambre.

Il mit un peu de temps à réaliser que cette douce chaleur venait d'Allen. Ce dernier dormait encore paisiblement dans les bras de Kanda. Après un courte analyse de la situation, Kanda s'empourpra et tenta vainement de réfléchir à un moyen pour s'écarter sans que le blandinet se réveille, mais c'était déjà trop tard.

Les paupières d'Allen eurent quelques frémissements avant de dévoiler deux beaux orbes gris.

« _K-Kanda ?_ »

Le brun ne répondit rien, totalement figé.

Allen, lui, était perdu. Il fixait Kanda pour chercher une explication qu'il n'obtiendrait de toute évidence pas par des mots. La couleur des joues de son vis-à-vis le renseigna tout de même sur la gêne de celui-ci et il s'écarta, à regret, des bras puissants du japonais.

« _Pourquoi j'étais euh… dans tes bras ? hésita Allen._

__..._

__Ce n'était pas volontaire, c'est ça ? questionna-t-il avec une pointe de tristesse dans la voix._ »

Ce détail n'échappa pas à Kanda, il scruta donc le regard d'Allen pour comprendre et y décela finalement de la peine.

Il ne put retenir sa curiosité et interrogea son cadet. Allen resta longuement silencieux mais face à l'insistance de Kanda, il craqua et lui avoua tout. Il lui dit qu'il avait trouvé agréable d'être dans ses bras. Il lui apprit que cette nuit passée avec lui fut la meilleure qu'il avait passé depuis bien longtemps. Il lui fit part de tout ce qui lui venait à l'esprit.

Kanda n'e revenait pas. Allen lui ouvrait son cœur malgré le risque qu'il avait d'être rejeté, insulté, et voire battu si le japonais n'avait pas le moindre sentiment à son égard.

Alors qu'il était prêt à recevoir une montagne d'injures, il ne reçu que deux lèvres, posées sur ses siennes, pour un baiser chaste mais tendre. Une tendresse qui étonna Kanda lui-même mais il ne se posa pas davantage de questions. Son corps semblait s'animer seul sous le bonheur et l'émotion. Ses bras enlacèrent une fois de plus le corps frêle d'Allen pour une longue étreinte et ses lèvres demandèrent plus.

Déboussolé, Allen laissa l'accès à sa bouche à la langue avide de Kanda. Très vite, le baiser devint plus passionné. Leurs corps se rapprochèrent un peu plus comme pour se fondre l'un dans l'autre. Puis le véritable union commença. Perdus dans un tourbillon de sentiments et de sensations nouvelles, les deux exorcistes firent longuement l'amour, jusqu'à épuisement.

Ils ne refirent leur apparition dans les couloirs de l'Ordre noir que l'après-midi, mains dans la main.

Lorsque Komui les vit, il croyait rêver. Il demanda donc à Reever de le pincer, chose que le scientifique fit sans vergogne, laissant échapper à Komui un cri aigu. Il dut se rendre à l'évidence, son plan avait fait naitre un couple et il n'en finissait plus de se féliciter.

Quand aux deux autres, ils se retrouvèrent souvent dans la chambre 133 pour ne faire qu'un, tout comme leurs cœurs.

FIN

* * *

><p>Une 'tite review pour Mayaku ? *-*<p> 


End file.
